


Tooth and Nail

by sirius123



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Knighthood, Midnight Raid, Realizing the system is broken, ishgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius123/pseuds/sirius123
Summary: It was that night that Nathaniel realized the system was broken, and it was that night that he left the knighthood.Prompt #12 for FFXIV Write 2020
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907170





	Tooth and Nail

He would fight tooth and nail if it meant he could spend even another moment at home with his wife and child. Nathaniel Beaumont, the Lionheart, struck down the last Dravanian with a relieved sigh. The men who were still alive cheered loudly in victory as they put away their weapons, relief apparent on all their faces. 

This had not been their mission. The Lord of House Vale had called for their swords to defend against a different threat. Nathaniel was not given any sort of real information on this particular mission, but he took it at the behest of his Lord, Count Hallienarte. He quickly wiped down his blade before putting it away.

“Our quarry is not far from here, men,” Lord Vale called as they counted their wounded and dead. Not many, thankfully, and everyone filed into line as he continued. “Do not let a single one escape alive. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir!” The contingent called and marched in behind the Lord. They all assumed there would be more Dravanians to fight. Another raid against them, Nathaniel thought, and he could go home to Esther and his son. So he blindly followed the lords for malms. And instead of finding Dravanians, he found... People...?

People from a tribe he had never seen before. Yes, they had dragon-like features, with horns and scales decorating their bodies, they looked just about as normal as any Elezen or Hyur. They walked on two legs and had to hands with five fingers on each hand. There were even children among them! Surely, these were not...

“There they are,” the Lord whispered, a dark glee in his voice. “Strike them down. Everyone! Make these heathens pay!” Nathaniel could only watch, shock freezing him into place as his fellow knights stormed the camp. He watched in horror as they cut down the small group. Women, men, children, it didn’t matter.

He was only vaguely aware of the two small children who ran off in a different direction, a knight hot on their heels, sword raised, glinting in the firelight. Before he could stop himself, he rushed forward, slamming bodily into the man, knocking him over. He heaved in exertion, his heart racing as he stared down at the knight.

“Beaumont? What in the Fury’s name are you doing?” The man demanded. Nathaniel swallowed, turning his head to watch the children run off, hopefully to safety. “You’re letting those heretics get away!”

“T-they’re children,” Nathaniel said, his voice shaking. “They’re just children.”

“Heretics! They are heretics! IF we hurry, we can still-” Nathaniel didn’t even register the sound of his blade being pulled from its sheathe, or the feeling of hot blood as it poured down his hands. When had he stabbed the man? Even he wasn’t sure, and he watched numbly as the knight collapsed against the snow. It took him a few moments for his thoughts to be collected and he dropped his sword. By the Fury. Surely he would be executed for slaying a fellow knight. He quickly tried to rub the blood off his hands and pulled the knight out of sight, his hands shaking.

No one questioned Nathaniel when he joined the party once more, hands and armor covered in blood. There was only a paltry search for the man, but Lord Vale was far too eager to return to Ishgard and brag about how he and his party valiantly slew the Heretics.

He went home that night, shaking, collapsing into the arms of his concerned wife. He never told anyone about the knight he had killed or the children he had let run free. Everyone assumed he had fought for his life that night against the hordes of heretics and dragons, but he knew the truth.

The system was broken. There was no way that any man in their right mind would slay a young child, no matter where they had come from. He retired from knighthood not long after. He never forgot the look of horror on the knight’s face, nor the look of relief as the children ran off to safety.

And he doubted he ever would.


End file.
